


Rabbits Like to Hop Around

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunny Ears, Deal With It, Easter, I am going to hell for this, I just wanted to write smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, fuck it, here you go you sick degenerates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: Easter Smut. I am going to hell for this... Don't ask me why I wrote this...





	Rabbits Like to Hop Around

Thomas had barely unlocked the door to their apartment before Newt was shoving him inside and pinning him against the aforementioned door. The taller of the two smashed his lips against Thomas’, hungrily licking at the brunette’s mouth to gain access. Thomas, though chocked at the sudden change in his boyfriend’s behavior, was more than happy to comply. Newt’s tongue darted forward, expertly dancing across every nook and cranny before sensually sliding to move and swirl around Thomas’, eliciting a low moan from the shorter male.

“N-not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” Thomas gasped when Newt released his mouth in favor of sucking on the juncture between the brunette’s neck and shoulder. 

“Those goddamn, bloody rabbit ears!” Newt growled, “Do you know how fucking sexy you looked with those fucking blue, fuzzy ears sitting atop your head? And you had the gall to just look so bloody innocent while hopping around with your cousin, bouncing up and down like the little tease you are. By the time we finally sat down to eat, all I could fucking think about was you, naked, with only those ears on, riding my prick like the slut you are. Bouncing up and down like a rabbit in heat, moaning my name with each roll of your hips,” Newt punctuated his frustration with a desperate, harsh roll of his hips. All Thomas could do was moan, his hands flying up to entangle themselves in soft, golden locks as Newt continued his assault, biting and licking a wet, hot trail down Thomas’ neck to his collar bone.

“A- ah, you, you were seriously thinking about- ah- sex during Easter dinner with my family?” Thomas chastised, though it may have come out as more of a whimper.

“Wasn’t my fault, you just looked to fucking fuckable with those god forsaken ears perched on your pretty little head,” Newt mumbled into Thomas’ neck.

Whatever Thomas was planning on replying with was swallowed by a throaty moan when Newt slid his cool, slender fingers under Thomas’ shirt to pinch and tweak the hardened nipples. The blonde pulled away from Thomas’ neck to reattach his lips to the brunette’s once more. Newt chuckled lightly when he felt his lover push back against the door so he had some leverage to wrap his legs around Newt’s waist, rutting unabashedly, trying to gain any amount of friction he could. Newt let his hands wander down the brunette’s sides, ghosting down to cup Thomas’ ass.

Grinning into the kiss Newt pulled them away from the door, keeping a secure hold on Thomas’ ass, and carried the boy to their bedroom. The shorter man gasped, wrapping his arms around Newt’s neck and moaning as each step created delicious friction between their groins. 

Neither man could remember exactly how they made to the bedroom without running into anything, but when they got there Newt set Thomas down on the bed, only breaking the kiss to rip his shirt off before returning with savage vigor. He let one of his hands reach for the bag that Thomas had somehow managed to keep a grip on this whole time, fingers searching for one specific item. A wicked smirk appeared on his face when he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it and set it aside, just out of Thomas’ line of sight.

“Strip,” Newt ordered, removing himself from his boyfriend and making quick work of hos own pants and underwear. Thomas didn’t hesitate, stripping down to nothing in a matter of seconds before laying back down on the bed. Newt paused for a moment, smiling, drinking in the sight of the younger man laid out before him, flushed with arousal, and bucking his hips up in a silent plea for Newt to touch him.

“Look at how hard you are for me Tommy,” Newt said, his voice heavy with lust as he crawled to hover the other man, “And I haven’t even touched you yet, at least not the way you want me to. But if want me to fuck you, you’re going to have to do something for me,” Newt breathed into Thomas’ ear, licking shell and blowing gently on it causing the Thomas to shudder in pleasure.

“What?” Thomas asked, not fully aware of what he was agreeing to as Newt bit down of his ear lobe. Another devious grin pulled at Newt’s lips as he reached over for the pair of baby blue rabbit ears Thomas had been wearing earlier that day. Newt place the ears on the brunette’s head, his fingers lingering in the untamable mess that was Thomas’ hair.

“Wear those,” was all Thomas was told before Newt had his mouth on Thomas’ left nipple, biting hard enough to cause a mild jolt of pain. The blonde’s hands moved down to grip his lovers waist, pressing into the soft flesh of Thomas’ ass, thumbs squeezing down on sharp hip bones.

“N-Newt please,” 

“Please what Tommy? That was an incredibly vague request,”

“P- Please touch me,” Thomas whined.

“I am touching you love, if want me to touch you somewhere else you’ll have to be more specific,”

“Ugh, f- fuck,” Thomas cried and Newt started sucking on the younger’s abs, his tongue tracing the outline of the defined muscles, and teeth leaving bright red marks. “My, my dick, please touch my dick! Suck me off, please!”

Newt glanced up, looking at the pleading man through half-lidded, lust hazed eyes. Giving Thomas a sultry wink, Newt slithered down until he was face to face with his lovers cock. Newt let his fingers dance over the heated, straining flesh before he took the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing down till his nose was buried in the patch of dark curls. Thomas cried out, hands going to grip the blonde’s hair, pulling almost violently as Newt hummed around his cock. As he pulled up he made to drag his teeth along the underside of Thomas’ length, relishing in the erotic mewls he was able to draw out of his lover.

Reaching over to their bed stand, Newt reached in for the bottle of lube they kept in there, he didn’t bother with the condom, both men had gotten tested and the results came back clean for both, so there was no real need to bother with the condom anymore. Tongue swirling around the head of Thomas’ member, Newt used this time to pour a respectable amount of the cherry flavored lube on his fingers. As he swallowed the brunette’s cock to the base once more he also pressed a slick finger deep into Thomas’ tight hole.

Soon enough Newt had three fingers relentlessly pushing in and out, curling and scissoring Thomas’ hole, teasingly brushing on the younger mans prostate every few thrusts. The blonde could tell Thomas was close to reaching his climax and with a decidedly obscene and purposeful pop he released Thomas’ member, blowing cool air on it as he did so.

Newt laughed as Thomas whimpered at the loss of the heat around his member, the whimper turned into a frustrated whine when Newt also removed his fingers.

“Come on my little Easter bunny, let’s see you hop down the bunny trail,” Newt teased, rolling over so Thomas could straddle him. Newt moaned as his cock slid between the crack of Thomas’ ass, he had to grab Thomas’ waist firmly before Thomas could start grinding down on him. Keeping one hand securely on the brunette, Newt took hold of the lube once more. He handed the bottle to Thomas, knowing the shorter man would know what to do.

Thomas gave his boyfriend an impish grin as he slowly slicked up the British mans dick, making sure to put on a show as he did so. Newt growled when Thomas grazed his thumb over the slit of Newt already weeping member. Newt pulled Thomas up so he was hovering just above the blonde’s cock. Thomas, taking the hint, guided Newt’s throbbing dick so the head was pressing against his waiting hole. The brunette didn’t waste any time, taking Newt’s dick inside in in one quick motion, bottoming out almost instantaneously. It took him a few short moments to adjust to having Newt filling up, but when he did he let the blonde know with a small roll of his hips.

“Come now my little rabbit, you can bounce better than that,” Newt smirked, helping lift Thomas up before letting him drop back down, landing with loud moan as Newt’s length hit his prostate dead on. This continued for a few more thrusts before Thomas seemed to get the message and began riding Newt, bouncing up and down with enthusiastic vigor.

“Fuck yes,” Newt hissed, “Such a good little rabbit, you like hopping up and down on my dick don’t you? Love the feeling of my prick hitting you right where you want it with each thrust?” 

“Y- YES! Fuck yes!” Thomas shouted as Newt started moving his hips to meet each of Thomas’ movements.

“God, you feel so fucking good, so tight around my cock,” Newt groaned. Thomas was too lost in his own pleasure to respond, the bunny ears flopping wildly as Newt slammed his dick into his lovers tight, hot hole. Newt pulled Thomas down and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss that consisted more of teeth clashing and breathing into the others mouth than any actual kissing. 

Thomas could feel his end closing in, the white hot heat coiling in his lower stomach. He took one of Newt’s hands from his waist and placed over his as he began jerking himself, trying to match the speed that Newt was pounding into him. It didn’t take long after that before Thomas was screaming Newt’s name, clenching down with an extraordinary strength and shooting his load over both their chests, even managing to get some in Newt’s hair.

Newt didn’t last much longer, the pressure of Thomas clenching down as he rode out his own orgasm was enough to send Newt over the edge, biting down on the brunette’s shoulder as he did so. Thomas collapsed, dropping tiredly onto Newt’s chest with a deep, satisfied breath. Newt groaned, pushing the younger man off him so he could breath, but not before placing a loving kiss on Thomas’ nose.

“We should visit my family more often,” Thomas teased.

“Only if it leads to this afterwards,” Newt sassed.

“Fucking hell! Jesus did not rise again for you two to desecrate this holiday with your fucking!” Gally yelled as he walked by their room, having the displeasure of finding they forgot to shut the door.


End file.
